1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to sensing an aspiration flow rate in a surgical pump system. More particularly, the present invention is directed towards a flow meter and control system for use with surgical pump systems.
2. Description of Related Art
The flow and flow rate of tissue and fluids through an aspiration tube is of interest during operations, including ophthalmic operations. However, direct measurement of the flow rate is typically impractical. Flow rates are generally inferred for positive displacement pumps, e.g., flow-based pumps that are based on pump rotation or other in-direct periodic measurements, these pumps are also commonly referred to as peristaltic pumps. Flow rates for venturi-based pumps have generally not been measured nor has an indirect measurement been used.
Measurement of the surgical aspiration flow rate may be valuable in that it can provide for safe control of the ophthalmic surgical equipment. In most positive displacement-based systems, flow has been known to be inferred from the cycle frequency, i.e., the rotation rate, of the aspiration pump. However, this inference may be invalid in situations where there are varying pressure differentials within the pump system. The pressure variations may occur as a result of changes in the irrigation-fluid bottle height, changes in the viscosity of the aspirant, and changing occlusion conditions at the distal end of the aspiration tube. For known venturi-based aspiration systems no flow measurement has previously been feasible, nor can flow be accurately inferred from the vacuum level. This is because the actual flow rate varies with the viscosity of the aspirant and the occlusion state of the aspiration tube.
In the prior art, it is possible to measure the flow rate in the aspiration tube with a positive displacement or venturi-based system or any other type of pump system using traditional flow sensors. These traditional flow sensors include paddle-wheel, hot-wire, or other devices which are deflected in the presence of fluid flow. However, these devices become contaminated or closed by the aspirant and cannot be reused on a different patient, thereby making the use of such sensors expensive.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a low-cost flow sensor that could be inexpensively incorporated into a disposable or reusable system to directly measure flow rate. Such a flow measurement can enable new modes of operation, particularly for vacuum-based systems. One such application is the emulation of a flow-based pump by a vacuum-based pump using an additional control loop.